Jealous
by Zaji Hana
Summary: Karena Levi itu Posesif -Riren Harem!Eren-


**Jealous**

Disclaimer : Shingeki no kyojin milik Hajime Isayama

Summary : Karena Levi itu posesif

Rating : T+ (maybe~)

Warning : Riren, Harem!Eren, GaJe, Typo (s), OOC dan sebagainya

(cover bukan milik saya)

* * *

Siang hari di kediaman Levi, bersama dengan sang kekasih yang tidak lain lagi yaitu Eren, si empunya rumah sedang melakukan kegiatan bersih-bersih rutin. Untuk membersihkan segala bentuk kotoran baik sekecil debu atau sebesar upil titan, sebening kaca maupun sepekat dosa, semuanya akan Levi bersihkan dengan kekuatan maksimum.

Eren sih siam saja. Berhubung kegiatan bebersih adalah salah satu kegiatan dimana bisa menyatukan kedua insan itu selain bergerumul di tumpukan bantal dibawah selimut, dengan senang hati Eren akan menyanggupinya. Mahasiswa polos otak namun tak polos raga –karena Levi tentunya– itu mengelapi satu per satu perabotan yang ada di rumah itu.

Untung saja Levi senang dengan sesuatu yang minimalis, jadilah rumah itu tak memuat terlalu banyak perabot seperti yang Om Erwin punya. Iya, Om Erwin, om-om perlente yang gatel nggodain Eren tiap malem bulan purnama. Bukan kok, Om Erwin bukan dari sinetron yang itu.

Eren melirik pada gitar yang diletakkan di salah satu sudut kamar, dia berjalan mendekatinya dan berniat mengelapnya agar senantiasa bersih berkilat kingclong bercahaya bagai bintang kejora, biar Mas Levi tambah sayang~

Tapi begitu disentuh gitar itu mengingatkannya pada temannya yang sejak jaman titan menyerang hingga sekarang terus saja berusaha memunguti ampas-ampas cinta Eren. Namanya Jean, status jomblo kronis, dapat ditanggulangi dengan peyukan dan katih tayang dari Eren. Setiap Eren ada di kampus, Jean selalu ada. Entah ada jadwal entah nggak ada jadwal. Yang penting setiap ada Eren disitu ada manusia kuda.

Gaya awalnya sok cuek beberapa saat kemudian, senar-senar gitar mulai dipetik, nada-nada bermunculan disertai suara nyanyian Jean yang dapat mewakili pahitnya cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan. Sungguh ironi. Lagunya berkisar lagu galau semacam selimut tetangga hingga yang liriknya kurang lebih, akumah apa atuhh~ Cuma temen sama kamuhh~ yah, dengan beberapa lirik yang diubah sesuai dengan keterangan diri.

Kalau sudah begitu, Eren Cuma bisa pergi merayap pelan-pelan dan pura-pura tidak kenal. Dan bila sudah berhasil kabur dari Jean, belum tentu Eren sudah selamat. Seorang gadis yang tsuyoi lahir batin biasanya sudah menghadang di jalan tempat Eren biasa keluar masuk kampus.

Mikasa si gadis bersyal merah itu akan melesat bagai panah gadis kentang membelah pilar-pilar jarak menuju kehadapan sang bidadara. Kalau sudah begini Eren sudah tidak bisa apa-apa. Hingga sang pahlawan bermobil hitam berkilau datang menyelamatkan.

Bukan, pahlawannya bukan mas Levi, bukan om Erwin juga, tapi bang Farlan yang dimintai Levi menjemput dedek Eren di kampus. Berhubung Eren menebar aroma ajakan berharem ria tanpa dapat di rem, tentu akan sangat berbahaya jika tidak cepat-cepat di simpan ke dalam kediaman Levi.

Kalau saja Levi tidak sedang sangat sibuk saat itu, dia tidak akan sampai meminta Farlan untuk menjemput Eren. Jujur saja, Levi tidak pernah 100 persen percaya pada Farlan yang selama satu minggu ini menjemput Eren. Salah satu buktinya bila ada penggeledahan barang, di tas Eren pasti akan ditemukan beberapa benda berbahaya penangkal kejahatan seme-seme nakal di luar sana. Dikemas sendiri oleh mas Levi tercinta.

Belum lagi, Farlan harus menaiki mobil milik Levi selama menjemput Eren. Yang sudah sejak lama berkamera tersembunyi. Prinsip Levi sebagai kekasih protektif pangkat posesif yaitu, Lebih baik mencegah dari pada uke ternodai.

* * *

Kembali ke apartemen Levi. Sudah semenjak pagi hari ini Levi muak mendengar nada dering dari ponsel Eren yang terus menerus bersahut-sahutan. Baik panggilan masuk maupun pesan masuk. Bila ditinjau kembali daftar panggilan masuk di ponsel Eren paling tidak akan ditemukan nama-nama seperti, Om Erwin, kuda setengah manusia, Mikasa, Om Erwin, Kuda, Professor Pixis, Papa Grisha, bang Farlan, bang Farlan, Mikasa, Berthold, dan predator-predator lainnya

"Eren. Matikan. Ponselnya." Ucap Levi akhirnya, setelah mendendam pada benda persegi tipis itu seharian.

"E.. Eh, tapi Levi san, kalau ada yang penting?" ucap sang uke merajuk. Levi berusaha tabah, memberi Eren tatapan bosan.

"Apanya yang penting dari telepon segerombolan orang yang berusaha menggoda kekasihku?" ucapnya yang membuat pipi bakpao memerah.

"Levi san cemburu?" goda Eren.

"Aku tidak punya waktu bermain cemburu-cemburuan seperti bocah labil, sana bersihkan kamar mandi." Tawa kecil Eren terdengar setelah Levi beranjak dari sebelah Eren menuju ruang lainnya.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian Levi kembali dari ruangan itu dan mendapati Eren masih bergerumul dengan ponselnya. Beberapa getaran menandai datangnya SMS masuk terdengar di indera Levi begitu mendekati badan si pemuda.

"Siapa?" tanyanya.

"Ini dari Operator, kenapa Levi san melihatku dengan seperti itu?"

Drrrrtt...

"Siapa?"

"Operator."

Drrrrtttt...

"Operator Levi saaaannn! Jangan melihatku dengan mata seperti itu." seru Eren kesal bahkan sebelum Levi sempat bertanya.

"Berikan ponselnya padaku." Serunya tiba-tiba sambil menyabet ponsel Eren secepat kilat.

Eren menggelinding lelah keatas sofa yang tak jauh darinya. Levi melihat satu per satu pesan yang diterima Eren. Mencermati pesat-pesan yang kira-kira berisi sesuatu yang ganjil. Satu-satunya yang paling ganjil yaitu operator yang keterlaluan rajin mengirimi promo pada Eren. Mungkin untuk kedepannya Levi akan membuat perhitungan dengan pihak operator.

"Levi san?

Levi tak menoleh maupun menjawab, jari-jari beserta panca inderanya masih sibuk melakukan investigasi pada ponsel Eren.

"Levi san," Panggilnya sekali lagi sambil menyentuh tangan Levi, "apa Levi san tidak percaya padaku?" ucapnya kemudian setelah Levi mulai menaruh perhatian padanya.

"Apa maksudmu bocah."

"Kenapa Levi san mencurigaiku begitu, aku tidak akan termakan rayuan mereka, aku merasa Levi san tidak mempercayaiku." Hanya imajinasi Levi, atau memang seperti ada kuping yang menurun kecewa muncul diatas kepala Eren. Mungkin unyu meter Eren sudah tak sanggup menahan produksi hormon keunyuan berlebih milik pemuda itu.

"Eren– "

"Itu menyakiti perasaanku, memangnya untuk apa aku mau menjadi kekasihmu jika aku tidak benar-benar menyukai levi san. Jika aku tidak benar-benar menyukai Levi san aku tidak mungkin memilihmu dibanding dengan yang lain yang sudah menggodaku bahkan sebelum Levi san datang."

"Eren, dengar, aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi aku benci melihat mereka menggodamu."

"Hm...?" seketika wajah Eren kembali cerah, "itu artinya Levi san cemburu?"

"_Shit_, sudah kubilang aku tidak cemburu." Umpat Levi, sebelum akhirnya akan beranjak dari sofa empuk itu. Eren memegangi lengannya menahannya untuk pergi. Kemudian menarik lengan itu sehingga Levi terduduk di sofa.

"Beri tahu aku, apa yang akan membuat Levi san mempercayaiku sepenuhnya." Bisiknya tepat di sebelah telinga Levi. Kulit pucat itu perlahan-lahan memerah. Eren tertawa renyah disana, Levi memajukan tangannya, melingkarkannya pada pinggul Eren yang berayun-ayun.

"Eren. Menikahlah denganku. Jadilah milikku sepenuhnya." Eren mendorong bahu Levi, dorongan yang cukup kuat untuk menjaraki wajah mereka namun tak sekuat itu hingga dapat memisahkan tautan lengan Levi yang sudah memerangkap Eren.

Mata hijau Eren melebar. Levi tersenyum padanya. Tersenyum. Sebuah senyum tersapu diatas wajahnya. Bukan seringai menggoda seperti biasanya. "Aku serius Eren." Bisiknya didepan wajahnya.

Eren tidak menjawab, dia tersenyum. Senyuman termanis dari semua senyumnya pada Levi selama ini. Eren menangkupkan tangannya pada wajah Levi. membawa kedua bibir saling berhadapan. Panas dan gelisah. Eren berbisik, nafasnya yang panas menerpa wajah Levi dihadapannya.

"Jadikan aku milikmu sepenuhnya."

Kecupan singkat bibir Eren menyerang dan memantul di permukaan bibir Levi.

"Ayo menikah Levi san~"

* * *

End~

ohok.. i-ini ga jelas bangettt :"D

semoga dapat menghibuurr~ XD

intinya cuma pingin ngeharem!Eren :'3

Terimakasih pada semua yang telah membaca cerita ini hingga akhir, saya mengharapkan kritik, saran, pesan, kesan, pendapat dan sebagainya dari pembaca sekalian pada kotak review yang tersedia :3


End file.
